


After Class

by scrapskape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nerd Shiro (Voltron), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab langauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/pseuds/scrapskape
Summary: Keith has had his eyes on the cute nerd Shiro in class for a while now. Now all that was left to do was to see if he could catch him for a little action after class.





	After Class

There was always something so satisfying about being able to have anyone. It wasn't so often a person could hold their head up so high when they had a reputation like Keith. And what was that reputation? In simple terms, he had become somewhat of the college slut. There was rumors that had accumulated over time, that he was desperate or doing it for money. Not in the slightest at all. Keith just enjoyed sex and that's all there was to it. However there was something that was beginning to wear him out.

Most of the men he slept with were all the same. They acted like horny high schoolers that seemed to learn everything from porn, whether it was the bad dirty talk, the repetitiveness, or just the averageness they all possessed. It was getting boring. He craved to actually find someone worth his time without resorting to forming a long time relationship that would eventually lead to some kind of amazing sexual contact.

Thankfully he had found the answers to all of his horny prayers. A man named Takashi Shirogane, going by the name Shiro, who sat next to him in their writing class. Now that was someone that he needed to see after class. A large man who clearly worked out, a handsome face that could turn cute in an instant, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was packing. Too bad the poor guy was a flustered nerdy mess that would never make a move. As cute as Keith found him, it would take a little extra effort to get him into his room. The guy was respectful and definitely not the type to be caught sleeping around, but that was the best part. He loved the way the larger man would get red so easily, how he stared at Keith despite a simple moment. Today was the day to go all out. 

It was about the middle of class did Keith begin to grow antsy and make the first move. First came his soft sighs, pitched up for the effect of moaning. He squirmed a little in his seat, thighs rubbing together that began to create the perfect set of friction. A few times he caught Shiro glance over, but only him. Sitting in the back of the large lecture room made it easy to get away with anything. Actually, the thought of getting away with anything made Keith more existed than anything, and that's when he truly found the first rush of heat to his pussy.

Keith was really feeling lucky today, and of course just horny at the idea he could have Shiro give in to hidden desires no one could hide from him. One hand held a pencil to his lips, the eraser tapping as he dared to let his tongue slip out and dab at the pink object. His other hand teased his inner heights, making his cunt throb with desire. By now Shiro had his attention on him. Gone were the quick glances as he looked to the side. He almost felt sorry. This probably was an important lecture with midterms coming.

Finally Keith grabbed the zipper of his pants, moving it down ever so slightly to emphasize the noise. He looked over with a smirk as he saw Shiro's gaping mouth. How adorable. His eyes glided down, free hand feeling over his briefs.

“Keith!” Shiro's voice was rushed whisper, his head whipping back in forth between Keith to down below where the professor spoke in front of a projected screen. “What are you doing?! We're in a lecture!”

Keith glanced up to him, letting an ever so innocent form on him.

“Hm? Oh. I was growing bored.” He shrugged, fingers sliding and pressing against his clothed folds. “Go back to what you were doing. I'm sure this lecture is really important to you.” A smirk tugged at his lips, another wave of heat hitting him as he heard a sharp intake come from the other student.

“I can't exactly concentrate knowing ‘that’ is going on. Can you maybe wait until after?” Shiro swallowed, hands fumbling as he tried to process what to do. Keith would just have to go in for the kill.

“You're going to make me wait?” Keith looked back up to him, dropping his pencil to take one of his hands. So big and strong. How he longed to have these hands grabbing his waist or pinning him to a wall. Fingers pressed in until they leave marks, nails digging in. It was almost too easy with how Shiro let himself go limp in Keith's grasp. Carefully he slid the hand over to wear his thigh was, letting the fingers brush against his inner thigh. The look Shiro had on his face told Keith that he had no complaints.

“I… This isn't exactly something I do…” Shiro muttered, grey eyes glancing down to opening in his pants.

“I know it isn't. You're a good boy Shiro, always focused in class and respectful to anyone you meet. Too bad every man has his desires.” Keith hummed, feeling Shiro's fingers pressed into him. “You just couldn't resist me. I know the way you stare, like you're studying me or something. Everyone wants to fuck me, and guess what? I've always imagined all the wonderful things we could do after class.”

Their eyes locked onto each other as Shiro's mouth gaped. He had caught him. No more cute little stutters or innocent excuses. Keith was near the point of beginning to feel something inside of him.

“I'll make you a deal.” Keith felt Shiro take control of his hand against, letting it slide further until it reached his crotch. “After class we head back to your place for a study session. We can both get a little something out of it.” His hands pulled away to rest themselves on the desk in front of him “So can you be a good boy and help time in class pass?” He watched as Shiro nodded. Obedient. Now that's something he could appreciate.

For the first few moments Shiro slid his fingers up and down slowly, teasing Keith. A wet spot began to pool on the fabric, his eyes half lidded as he gazed off into nothing. He licked his lips, letting out soft hums of approval. At one point he twitched, feeling a finger prod against his hole before resuming to stroke him.

“Fuck Keith…” Shiro muttered. “You're getting so wet.” He dipped his fingers into the briefs, a soft gasp escaping Keith's lips. 

Two fingers slid over his folds, wet slick spreading over. His hips rolled slightly in an attempt to create a desired friction. Keith bit the tip of one of his thumbs, eyes scanning around. No one had seemed to hear them just yet or glance over. Keith rested his head back, panting softly.

“Mmm… I'm going to need more than this…” Shiro nodded quickly, pushing his fingers up to his clit. Carefully they rolled over, occasionally tugging which had him moan. 

“Keith!” Shiro hushed him, looking embarrassed.  
“You can't moan too loud…” Keith rolled his eyes, spreading his legs as far back as he could.

“Wish you were sucking me off.” Keith responded with a smirk, continuing to moan softly. “You'd like that, wouldn't you? Getting your chin all messy, burying your tongue in my-” He gasped a little louder then intended as he flicked his swelling clit quickly. A hand shot over his mouth, Shiro giving him a panicked look. The hand pulled away as a student glanced over, the two looking forward. However his fingers didn't stop toying with him. His cunt was leaking heavily from the stimulation, Keith's eyes fluttering.

It all felt so good. The feeling of Shiro's fingers playing with his clit before sliding over his folds. His eyes looked over to see if Shiro was getting off to just teasing him like this, and thankfully he was rewarded with the sight of a noticeable bulge. Thank fucking god. 

A finger moved down to his leaking hole, pushing in. It thrust slowly as Keith leaned back into the chair. He could hear the sound of wet slapping, slick pouring out from him. Shiro kept a steady pace, only adding a second finger when Keith mutter a soft ‘please’. The fingers curved at the end, rubbing over his inner walls in search of his g-spot. For someone who was warning him about being too loud, Shiro sure was trying to get him to be.

“Ah… Fuck…” Keith could feel his fingers curling on the desk, thighs quivering as Shiro picked up the pace. “Come on Takashi… Make me come…” He looked to him, his words smooth as silk and eyes filled with lust.

“Are you sure? In class?” For unsure of a tone the larger man, his fingers picked up the pace at a surprising rate. Keith gasped again, checking the time on a clock. Class was almost over. If he could just time it right.

“Yes! Please just-mmm!” Keith allowed his walls to tighten around the fingers, his hand shooting down to rub at his clit. His eyes rolled back, mouth agape as the heat pleasure filled his body. Shiro's fingers thrusted deep inside, hitting each sensitive point they could muster. His cunt throbbed at the incoming orgasm he attempted to hold back. 

Shiro scooted closer, biting his lip. Again Keith himself being in love with how cute he looked, so concentrated on pleasing him. His breath hitched, both pairs of fingers increasing speed.

“S-Shiro! I'm gonna-” There was the sound of the campus bell ringing, the professor dismissing class as he came. His moans were muffled by the sound of it all, including Shiro’s other hand that had shot over to cover his lips. Slick gushed from him as he attempted to regain his breath, panting and ceasing the movement on his clit. The fingers slid out slowly along with the hand on his mouth. Quickly he snatched Shiro’s wrist, dragging the hand close to he could lick his finger clean. All he could do was watch in surprise and awe.

Without a word he pulled away, licking his lips and putting his pants back on. Shiro looked to his fingers and back to Keith, mouth open but no words coming out.

“So, you're room?”

-

On the way to Shiro's room, Keith couldn't stop laughing from how much he was freaking out about the situation and how they should never try that again. Keith made no promises. Once they had arrived he took a good look around. Simple, as he figured, but it would do.

“So about studying…” Shiro stood by the door as Keith walked around, humming to himself. “Should I go over the notes we had today in class or-” He paused as Keith tugged down his pants and ruined briefs. What? Shouldn't he make himself at home? Slowly he sat down on the small couch, spreading his legs and smirking up at Shiro. Slick still remained from when he came in class, dripping down his thighs and covering his glistening folded.

“W-We aren't studying?” Shiro gaped, Keith barely able to contain his laughter.

“I never said what we were studying, or if I was.” He winked. “I'm going to be teaching you. Now come on, I meant what I said earlier.” Two fingers slid over his folds as he waited. Thankfully Shiro really was as compliant as he hoped. The man stumbled over and went to his knees, looking up at him as if waiting for a sign before digging in. 

A gasp escaped Keith followed by a pleasured moan. His hand combed through Shiro's white locks as he felt a large tongue run over his sloppy hole. He felt his nose brush against his clit as he sucked, tongue lapping up whatever leaked through him.

“Fuck… You really are such a good boy Shiro.” If Keith could purr he would. This had definitely been one of his favorite after school encounter. Actually, he knew what this would really be. A daily occurrence. Making sure that Shiro would be reward for being a great student, a tutor to Keith. He was exactly everything he wanted. An obedient man that would pleasure him at his own convenience while also not being such a pain in his ass.

His eyes rolled back, hips instantly grinding forward as Shiro took Keith's clit into his mouth. The larger man sucked hard, tongue flicking against the bud in his mouth.

“Shit, feels good!” Keith stroked Shiro's hair, biting his bottom lip hard. He snickered as he wrapped his legs around his head, locking him in place as he grinded himself against his face. “You really are into this, aren't you? Innocent looking my ass, you're cleaning me up like it's your damn job.” A faint moan could be heard from Shiro as he felt his face rub all over his wet lips. He took pleasure in controlling the situation, rolling his hips and gliding over in pleasure. 

Once Keith had been satisfied with Shiro's work, he parted his legs again to release his head. He smirked as he watched Shiro lift his head up, slick dripping from his lips and chin as he attempted to regain his breath. His cheeks were all flushed, eyes wide as if he didn't realize what happened. Keith rubbed his head again before pulling his hand away.

“Use your words baby.” Keith lazily rubbed his clit.

“Can I?” Shiro reached for the belt on his pants. Keith nodded, licking his lips as he watched him. That bulge from earlier was still present, as it should be. Keith's fingers stilled as Shiro tugged down his underwear, cock springing up.

“Fuck.” Keith blinked and studied it. Thick and cut, veins straining as the red tip dripped with pre. Shiro choked and turned on his head.

“It's embarrassing when you stare like that.” Shiro muttered. How the hell was he not supposed to stare? Keith had always assumed he had been packing, but this was better than he could ever imagine.

“Shiro.” Keith's sudden shift in his tone had Shiro turning his head. “You have no idea how much I want that cock inside of me. Now.” He stretched his lips, eyeing him. Shiro swallowed and kicked away his pants and underwear, walking forward and stroking his cock.

“Keith…” His hand stopped as his pressed the tip of his cock to the entrance of his cunt, beginning to push in. “I'm really glad you noticed me in class. I mean, you are really attractive and I've always wanted to get to know you.” Shiro's hand pulled away as his cock pushed in. Keith groaned as his walls stretched around his cock, looking up at him. “I didn't think it'd go like this though…”

“Fuck you're big…” Keith's toes curled as his hands gripped the cushion beneath him. “Fuck me real good and you can get to know me all you want baby. I promise.” His head went back as he let out a strained moan.

“Really?” Shiro's nails dug into his hips, cock pulling out slowly before pushing back in.

“Yes! Just please fuck me!” Keith begged, nearly screaming as Shiro began to pick up the pace. His hips slammed forward in want as his cock pushing in deeper than it had early. He cried out as he felt his cunt stretched, the pain quickly replaced with pleasure the more Shiro thrusted into him. Moans filled the room with the sound of skin slapping, any gentle side of Shiro vanishing as he fucked him.

Shiro panted softly, pounding into him and looking at Keith. His face was contorted into one of pure pleasure, mouth hanging open as his tongue poked out. Thankfully he took the invitation, leaning to and capturing his lips. The kiss was sloppy but Keith couldn't care less. He melted into him as all he felt was heat, his tongue rubbing against Shiro's while his eyes barely managed to stay open. Little moans escaped him, thighs shaking. The sensitivity from being fingered early had driven him to the edge already.

“I'm close Shiro…” His arms wrapped around the other's neck securely, staring in a lust filled daze as his life was seemingly fucked out of him. “You wanna come inside of me? I'll let you. You can come again and again and I won't be mad.” Keith cooed, Shiro biting back a moan as his pace quickened.

“Yeah?” Shiro brought their foreheads together.  
“Promise you won't be mad?”

“Mmhm. You've been a good boy. Go on.” Keith moaned with Shiro, feeling his own orgasm creep up on him. White heat shot into him as Shiro's cock slammed back in, locked up against him as his cum filled him. Moaning louder than had had before, Keith's body went limp from exhaustion as he came with him. Ecstasy filled him as the scent of sex filled the room.

Keith closed his eyes, panting hard as Shiro pulled out. His eyes opened slowly to see the trickle of semen escape his cunt. He felt Shiro sit down next to him, lips brushing against his ear.

“That was amazing Keith… When can we have sex again?” There wasn't a doubt in Keith's mind that slowly he would turn Shiro from the cute nerd in class, to a beast in the sheets after class.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter


End file.
